


A.S.M.R.

by Eorendel



Series: Avengers react to [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beards (Facial Hair), Bucky Barnes Recovering, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Flirting, Gen, Gossip, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers wants to impress, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eorendel/pseuds/Eorendel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autonomous Sensory Meridian Response (ASMR) is a term used to describe a sensory experience characterized by a pleasant tingling sensation in the head and scalp, which can be triggered by sounds like whispering or brushing, and visual stimulus like painting or drawing – Bucky finds out about it.</p>
<p>Or where the line of YouTube’s “dark side” becomes blurry and it's actually helpful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A.S.M.R.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Chris Evans’ beard.](http://beardedchrisevans.tumblr.com/tagged/beard)
> 
> There you have it, enjoy the fic.

For better or for worse, Bucky knew how to google. He was more comfortable around technology than anyone gave him credit for. So when Sam suggested to try some meditation techniques, to do _yoga_ , to try and look for something that would relax him (I didn’t approve of your suggestion of using the shooting range), to _soothe_ him (without _guns_ , preferably, _Natasha_ ), to center him to the present—he decided that he needed to do some research. He had a StarkPad, because Tony liked to give things to people he wanted to befriend, so Bucky began googling something simple: _relaxing sounds_.

YouTube offered him a plethora of nature, birds, and rain sounds, and that in turn made him edgy. He was supposed to use his headphones and listen to it, but his mind helped him connect those sounds with many of his previous missions when he was still a Hydra ‘operative’—he wasn’t angry about it though, he knew, just like he had done with programming of the Winter Soldier, that he would conquer it and listen to rain without reminiscing about cold fingers and equally cold blood.

At some point he almost gave up on Sam’s suggestions, but thankfully, the sidebar of related videos led him to something unusual, something he had never known even existed. At first he was curious and intrigued, and as usual, with anything that has more than one related video, Bucky got hooked on ASMR. When Tony asked him what it was about, Bucky had to explain very patiently that, no, it wasn't the name of an Indie band, neither was it the acronym for a terrorist organization. It’s just sounds, Tony.

“Why do you watch this guy so much?” Tony asked, sitting beside him, closer than Bucky thought was appropriate. He had to admit that the laid back contact was nice, Tony was one of the few people who seemed completely at ease around an assassin. Then again, Natasha and Barton fell in the same category somewhat.

“I like him. I mean, _it_ ,” Bucky tried to explain, “I like the things he does.”

“He looks—like a bad boy—like a _serial killer_ …” Tony said with a laugh, a wicked grin spreading on his face, “Though, a _hot_ _serial killer._ ”

Bucky nodded, conceding the point. Tony all but beamed at the reply and suddenly sprung away shouting Bruce’s name as he made his way down the hallway to his lab. Bucky blinked, confused at the reaction but shrugged, and decided to watch another role play.

Bucky’s days at the tower were mostly peaceful. And the peaceful days became boring when Steve wasn't around, giving a speech to improve the Avengers’ image to the public, attending balls to raise awareness on important topics. So, basically, Steve being his old righteous self. Thankfully, he had found things to kill the time with, and relax as per Sam’s request. He was so at ease that he'd forgotten about Steve and Natasha's return to the tower. He was lazing on the couch of the common area watching YouTube’s goodness, so thoroughly entranced that he didn't pay attention to the commotion going around that moment.

Bruce almost dropped his coffee mug. “Holy—”

“ _Fuck_.” Tony, unfortunately, dropped his mug.

Bruce all but gaped at the sight, “—Molly”

Bucky, later, much later on, would find out that Tony had told Bruce about his new hobby (I’m telling you Bruce, Cyborg totally has a crush on this dude) and Bruce in turn had commented it to Natasha (I mean, I’m glad he found something he enjoys—what? A perfect beard? I’m not sure I follow) and Natasha gleefully passed the note to Steve (Steve, did you know Barnes has a beard fetish?).

A shadow loomed over Bucky, he looked up to find Steve wearing a black long sleeved shirt and something else he had not seen before.

Bucky paused his video and took off his headphones. “You're back,” he sat and made space for Steve to sit. Bucky reached out with his flesh hand to Steve’s face, “And you grew a beard.”

Steve leaned into the touch, “Yeah, I just wanted to try something different.”

Bucky ran his fingers across Steve’s cheek, and then down along his jawline. Steve tilted his head to give him a better access and before he knew it, Bucky was also using his metal fingers, the sound it made gave him really nice goosebumps; a little shiver ran down his spine and for some reason it made him smile.

“So, how do I look?” Steve scooted closer.

Bucky leaned in, conspiratorially, whispering, “ _Handsome_.”

“ _Just_ handsome?” Steve teased grinning broadly, the corner of his eyes crinkling with mirth.

“Okay,” Bucky closed the distance between their lips, the beard tickled the skin it touched, it was a new sensation he was more than happy to explore, “ _very_ handsome.”

In the background, Natasha reaped the rewards of her hard work ( _only cash, Tony_ ).

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just think in all the possibilities. Just think on that beard. Just think. You're welcome. lol. 
> 
> And here you can find references for AMSR in action: 
> 
> [ Beaaaaard.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pe_6K99EPBg)
> 
> [ Bubbles!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=52UoVn8hIEk)
> 
> [ An article that you might want to read~ ](http://www.huffingtonpost.co.uk/nicholas-tufnell/asmr-orgasms-for-your-brain_b_1297552.html?ref=uk)


End file.
